A sensor and a method are known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,392 B2. This document discloses a method for operating a flux gate sensor. According to the known method, the flux gate sensor is biased with a periodic bias signal in the form of a superposition of a square wave and a triangular wave. The change in residence time statistics in the stable state of the sensor is analyzed for estimating constant or low frequency target signals to be detected by the flux gate sensor.
A similar method can also be found in GAMMAITONI, L., BULSARA, A., Noise Activated Nonlinear Dynamic Sensors, Phys. Rev. Lett. 88, 230601 (2002).
PALM, T., Self-consistent calculations of an electron-wave Y-branch switch, J. Appl. Phys. 74, 3551 (1993) describes the basic principles of a Y-branch nanojunction.
WESSTRÖM, Jan-Olof J., Self-Gating Effect in the Electron Y-Branch Switch, Phys. Rev. Lett. 82, 2564-2567 (1999) demonstrates the dynamical bistable behavior under the action of external control fields.
REITZENSTEIN, S., WORSCHECH, L., HARTMANN, D., KAMP, M., FORCHEL, A., Capacitive Coupling Enhanced Switching Gain in an Electron Y-Branch Switch, Phys. Rev. Lett. 89, 226804-1 (2002) contain further details with respect to the switching behavior of Y-branch nanojunction. Further details can also be found in BANDARU, P. R., DARAIO, C., JUN, S., RAO, A. M., Novel electrical switching behavior and logic in carbon nanotube Y-junctions, Nature Materials 4, pp. 663-666 (1 Sep. 2005) Letters.